


Gift Wrapping

by HollyJolly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: The teasing was in good nature and Viktor smirked. “Maybe now that my gift has landed in my lap, I can peel the wrapping off.” A soft kiss was placed at his collarbones. “Can I appreciate the wrapping just a little bit longer though~?”Viktor loves the gift Yuuri has given him for his birthday. But he kinda likes the gift wrap just as much as the gift itself





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've dabbled in the dirty before but can't say I've ever really published any written smut before. Art, oh yeah, literature, maybe not.
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, VIKTOR! One can't complain it's late when you push yourself out of the womb on the biggest holiday in the world.

 

Having a birthday that fell the same day as an internationally celebrated holiday like Christmas always made things quite odd. And having different traditions from various countries made it even peculiar, at least to those who wanted to celebrate.

 

In the past, he’d practice (or be in competition if Nationals were scheduled so), stop by a bar with his friends and drink all the alcohol his friends would buy him. This year, living in Japan, it was quite different. Odd but different. Fun. But different. For one, there was no Russian Nationals to skate for (that was next week, if his exhausted knees didn’t say enough). There was also no loud rink mates to sing out of tune drinking songs with. Just Yuuri, his family, and Makkachin.

Not that it was bad! Not at all, far from it! Japan certainly didn't celebrate Christmas religiously like most of the world traditionally did but it still had the charm and cheer of it. And since I was his birthday the Katsuki's had a bigger than normal Christmas Cake to celebrate. Viktor found the lil chocolate piece with his name on it adorable and ate that first thing happily.

 His beloved fiancé had mentioned something about his gift being upstairs to him while they shared the cake and chicken bucket (fried chicken on Christmas wow!) If that didn't encourage a man to finish his meal then what did?

With a huff, Viktor flopped down on the bed as the door to his room shut. Well, his and Yuuri’s room. The Russian was ecstatic when the other decided to appease him and ditch sleeping alone to join Viktor in bed. Reason offered something along the lines of “being too cold” or “use to sharing a room after all the hotel accommodations. The Japanese never was fully truthful, his affection hidden behind shy eyes and a flushed face. No matter the reason, Viktor would welcome Yuuri in bed with him any day, or night.

 

The man in question had asked him to stay in _their_ room while he went to go get his gift. Yuuri swore it was a birthday gift, not Christmas. Not that he would’ve minded his gift early. Being an international skater came with the price of celebrating Christmas a lil differently depending on where he was at, instead of celebrating it in Russia, a week later than most countries. Either way, his beloved Yuuri got him a gift and now he was starting to feel impatient.

 

As if waiting for that exact moment, the small whoosh of the sliding door sounded.

 

“Ah...Viktor.” A small voice traveled through the small crack. It was just enough for Yuuri to poke his head through. “Are you ready for your gift?”

 

Viktor chuckled. “I’ve been ready, _zolotse_. I was waiting on you, remember?”

 

“A-Ah, yeah. Right, sorry. Let me just...” The raven’s head disappeared for a bit only to bring his whole self into view. Yuuri slid the door shut behind him with nervous energy, slamming it a bit in his haste. Now that he could get a better view, Viktor could finally see what his lover seemed to be hiding. He seemed to be in a robe, nothing like the onsen’s robes, that covered him from the neck down.

 

“You got me a robe? Yuu~ri, don’t wear my gift before I get the chance to!” He whined.

 

Yuuri sputtered. “I-It’s--Your gift isn’t the robe, this is mine!” He quickly went to lock the latch on the door and turned back around, arms wrapped around himself. “It’s..” Yuuri cleared his throat. “Your gift is u-underneath.”

 

At first he giggled, his fiancé’s shyness always so enduring. But in the next moment, Viktor sat straight up and about choked on his own gasp.

 

Slowly, shyly, Yuuri let the robe fall off his shoulders. Inch by inch, the smooth skin of his arms revealed itself, though that was far less interesting than the fabric hidden beneath the steadily falling robe. Dark navy blue lace adorned itself along the bare skin of his chest. The bow sewn to the flowing babydoll rested on his sternum, the rest of the outfit fluttering down and parted to the sides to flow with every small turn. Lace collared his neck in the form of a choker and as the ribbons for the halter piece, accenting his adam’s apple and the strong crook of his neck

 

Yuuri kept the robe resting on the crook of his elbows, hesitate to open himself up even further. Viktor didn’t move, didn’t make a noise. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to do as the other’s face turned redder by the second.

 

“It’s...i-it’s stupid, isn’t it?” He murmured, fiddling with the lace choker, anything to not look at his gift recipient watching him like a deer in headlights. “Yeah, I look stupid. I-I’m just gonna--”

 

“W-wait!”

 

Before Yuuri could turn back around completely, Viktor sprung onto his feet and and latched onto his hand.

 

“Vik..tor?”

 

“Don’t go leaving now! Not after...” Viktor wasn’t one to stutter; that was Yuuri’s own special lil quirk. But at this rate, it was as if their demeanor had flip flopped. What did he want to say? What was the word in English he was looking for? He had no clue, opting to open and close his mouth like a fish. “Giving me a view like this!”

 

If Yuuri could get any more red, he did. The roles switched right back with Yuuri fumbling over his tongue.

 

“You...y-you don’t think I look completely stupid?”

 

“Stupid? Yuuri! You’re...” Viktor searched for his words again, English leaving his trembling lips. The previous movement had revealed even more of the gift the other was wearing for him. The tie of the curtain of a robe came gave way to the view garters and panties of the same color and style, covering his most private areas, leaving only a few inches of skin to the air before stockings covered what was left down to his toes.

 

It took almost all the strength in him to direct his eyes anywhere but below the waist.

 

“Yuuri....you look simply amazing. Just...wow!”

 

The Russian released the captive wrist and opted to slowly make his way to those blushed cheeks. His thumb softly rubbed the heated skin of Yuuri’s cheekbone, careful as to not spook his already nervous lover. “Yuuri, I would never think you look stupid. Especially when you’ve basically gift wrapped yourself to me.”

 

Yuuri gave the smallest of gasps before giving a light , follow up chuckle. Seeming pleased by the lavish amount of confirmation, he turned his head into the warmth of Viktor’s hand, letting his fear out in a sigh of relief and craving for more soft, gentle touches from those fingers. “You sure?”

 

“Do I look like I’m not enjoying the view?”

 

The raven bit his lower lip. “I honestly can’t tell; I left my glasses in here.”

 

Ah, right. Nearsighted. Viktor assumed that while himself as a whole could be identified, details like his facial expressions probably weren’t clear enough to read. He left the feel of Yuuri’s face and headed back toward the bedside, looking for the thick frames he was use to seeing off the ice. He made his way back promptly once found.

 

Viktor opened and carefully slid the frames to rest on the bridge of his nose. “There...you look even more amazingly cute with them on, Yuuri~” He let his palms rest against the sides of Yuuri’s face, cupping them to guide his eyesight to him. “I dare you to tell me that I don’t look like I’m enjoying this.”

 

Yuuri adjusted his glasses a bit. Viktor’s face was as clear as ever now. Now he could tell just what kind smile was directed at him. And only him. Viktor couldn’t say he ever felt this kind of emotion from anybody else but his Yuuri.

 

“Viktor...”

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his fiancé, rubbing his face into his shoulder. The flush he bore soaked through Viktor’s clothes, warming his skin, and heart. Viktor in turn did the same. Hands slid down and roamed lightly everywhere, lace, skin, hair, everything. Soon he hoped to explore a lil more in detail but right now, he just wanted to embrace his most precious person and soothe any remaining anxious energy away.

 

With the same careful, tingling touch, Viktor ran his hand down the length of the other’s arm, grasping his right hand in his before holding it up to place a chaste kiss on the gold metal that wrapped around Yuuri’s finger--the ring he would never regret buying him.

 

“Yuuri...”

 

Yuuri nuzzled into his warmth, smiling evident on his face just from his hum of acknowledgment.

 

“Do I have permission to open my gift now~?”

 

And just like that, the soft moment left in a mixed sputter of Japanese and English.

 

“H-hai--I mean yes! Why are you so embarrass--”

 

Viktor didn’t waste anytime to kiss his birthday surprise once he gotten the approval he wanted. He aimed not for his lips but for the skin tingling from the delicate lace around his neck. He felt the sweet gasp along his lips as he suckled the delicate, but delicious, taste of just a small sample of his entire present. As he laid open kisses to Yuuri’s jugular, palms came to play at those hips. His fingers stroked the edges of the lace, thumbing where the garter belt ended and the panties began.

 

Soft gasps, lil moans heard from above just spurred the Russian on as he began to trail his mouth upwards, hesitating to move past the oh so sweet spot right at Yuuri’s jaw. The sound of his sloppy kisses grew louder as he finally reached up to Yuuri’s ear.

 

“Yuuri...”

 

Yuuri slightly flinched at the firm grip on his hips.

 

“I want to enjoy you...All” Kiss. “Night.” Kiss and suckle. “Long.”

“Then...” Yuuri bit back a moan as a bite to his ear lobe had him tingling. “Go for it.”

 

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice. Much to Yuuri’s delight, Viktor melded their lips together in hastily fashion. It was far from sweet and less than clean but with passion the name of the game, neither of the two minded a little spittle outside the lines of their lips. All that mattered was their open mouth kisses and the rush to meet back again when pulled away for half a second.

 

Hands went to black hair but Viktor was dying to have his hands all over the other. Just as soon as they card through soft locks do they travel down his back and to his lace covered rump. Viktor gave Yuuri’s ass a firm squeeze, enjoying the stubborn amount of fat that just never seems to burn off. Perhaps during the off season it would be even more enjoyable, once they be lazy and do away with diets for a change. Hands supported Yuuri’s trembling frame as he molded the behind in his grasp.

 

Not to be a one-sided kind of lover, Yuuri pushed Viktor back. Not harsh but just enough to have him trip over and fall to the foot of the bed. The air of confidence that only the ice seemed to bring out in Yuuri hit him hard. Watching his fiance, his Yuuri, adjust his glasses and run a hand through his growing bangs back did something to his groin.

 

_Pure Eros_

 

As if choreographed ahead of time, Yuuri ran a hand down his chest to the band of his underwear, letting his fingers caress his sensitive skin as if he had somebody else do it for him. Viktor noticed every lil shift in those hips, the angle in which those legs walked as Yuuri sauntered over toward him with a look that sent chills down his spine, into his heart, into his crotch.

Viktor whistled as Yuuri climbed into his lap, hovering over him as if he was out of reach.

 

“So~” He purred, the pure sound of it doing things to Viktor that nobody else could do. “Are you going to open up your gift properly now?”

 

“Are you saying I haven’t opened it yet?”

 

“I’m saying you haven’t even taken anything off yet, sir.”

 

The teasing was in good nature and Viktor smirked. “Maybe now that my gift has landed in my lap, I can peel the wrapping off.” A soft kiss was placed at his collarbones. “Can I appreciate the wrapping just a little bit longer though~?”

 

Blue eyes watched the ever increasing redness creep into his gift’s face as he lowered his mouth to the hidden bud of his chest, already knowing exactly where it was on that tanned body thanks to previous explorations. Lips traced the sensitive edges through the lace before taking it into his mouth, dampening the thin fabric.

 

Yuuri’s hands held to silver hair, carding through Viktor’s bangs as he watched his lover taste his skin through the lingerie. He bit his lips and an incoming moan. Taking that as a challenge, Viktor slid palms over Yuuri’s uncovered stomach, parting the sheer fabric down the middle, and let his fingers go over every bulge of his abdomen. Greedy hands couldn’t get enough of the strong muscles that still shook his mind even covered by feminine underwear.

 

Viktor lapped at the abused wet fabric one last time before heading downwards to cover his palm’s previous path. “I don’t think I should ruin this wrapping.” Yuuri’s skin started to taste of salt, the direct skin contact a shock to his taste buds but still ever so sweet. “I don’t want to rip it as if I was desper-a-ate.” He shuddered.

 

Clearly the desperate one was Yuuri as his hovering hips finally met to Viktor’s lap with a hard grind. Viktor gulped and tried to catch his breathe as the other in his grasp swayed his hips back and forth in a slow rhythm against him. He hadn’t even noticed the evident bulge he was sporting nor Yuuri’s but it was obvious that even in the beginning of their foreplay, they were halfway to what possibly was just round one.

 

Not to be distracted by his previous work, Viktor went on with his kisses as far as he could reach down. Vibrating moans from the pleasure working at his aching crotch hummed across reddening skin. A few marks were left by the time he reached his waist and by that point, he needed much more. Much, much more.

 

Without any thought to warn him, Viktor flopped back to the bed and flipped them right over, Yuuri’s back to the sheets now. The new view stoked the warm pit in his stomach. Black strands laid about in a small halo, limbs askew from the sudden shock of the change in position. Glasses were crooked and did nothing to hide the wide, shimmering pools of chocolate brown. Viktor drowned in those orbs and could only grin as he fell deeper into them.

 

They embraced as he came closer and while this kiss was equally as heated as the first, it was much slower, much less hasty. Viktor slowly massaged his lips over the bottom of Yuuri’s and easily gained access if desired. It was hard to contain himself but he managed to keep the sweet movements going a little longer, not desiring anything but contact of any kind with his fiancé. Though of course he had to have some friendly competition between their tongues at some point.

 

“What did I do to deserve this? To deserve you?” Viktor broke apart only to place more kisses along Yuuri’s face and the lines of his neck.

 

Yuuri squirmed, hands grasping at sheets weakly as he felt his control melt with the warm lips to his skin. “I don’t know...” He gasped, a sharp bite to a hip bone weakening him. “I ask myself...” A gulp. “The same thing...everyday...”

 

Not bothering to get into an argument over just _amazing_ and _wonderful_ Viktor thought Yuuri was despite the other’s insistence, Viktor let his lips linger over the beginning of lace resting over his hips. It was like a gate to sin but only the first. He soothed his fingertips to the straps of the offending garter belt that stood in his way. Sitting up once more, he eagerly went to undo the straps connecting to the sheer stockings. It seemed easy at first but after a few minutes, Yuuri laughed and sat up to undo the entire belt for him.

 

“Awwww! You should’ve done it like a strip tease, Yuuri!”

 

“Well next time, maybe I will~”

 

If Yuuri hadn’t already gotten somewhat used to the wide eyed puppy face the Russian would flash at times, he’d be a weaker man. He was still a weak man though to those sea colored iris’. Curse that man and his adorable tendencies.

Once that was out of the way, a new problem began to arise. Should the stockings stay? They were nice. Viktor traced his index finger down the thin material and watched as the other shivered and whined from the teasing sensation. Oh yes, definitely nice. Those panties though? They had to go. They left nothing to the imagination, Yuuri’s bulge pressed against the lace design, his swollen length barely able to fit with it’s head trying to peek out. His red prick weeped from their long foreplay and threatened to stain the fabric. He didn’t want that, now did he?

 

Silver hair disappeared from Yuuri’s wavering sight just as he felt the most incredible sensation below.

 

“V-Vik-t-or!”

 

The accent of his cry gave Viktor warmth in his heart as he gave the warmth of his mouth to the trembling head calling to be taken care of. If there was one thing he longed to do, it was to give Yuuri his mouth’s services whether it be coaching, sweet words, kissing, or taking dick like it was candy. He knew it was the one thing that could set Yuuri off untouched, blessed with stamina that man. And it was always so lovely to watch him unravel much like now.

 

Without even taking away the undies preventing him from giving more, Viktor lapped up the pre-cum dripping from Yuuri’s length, taking it all in, letting the tip of his tongue probe his slit. The thin fabric did nothing but heighten the pleasure and make him even wetter than he was. Yuuri’s hips shook and jostled but with strong arms he held him down. He wanted more time to play before having all of his precious pork cutlet bowl.

 

There was only so much he could do before craving more and without trying to rip them right off and ruin them, Viktor grabbed at the last piece of fabric separating him from his desire and, with help, eased them off to toss and be forgotten. To tease he lapped at the underside of the harden cock, enjoying every little tremble he could coax out of the other. Viktor enjoyed watching the red organ throb in want, as if trying to bob it’s way into his mouth. Wanting more, the moist, warm cavern of his mouth took in all of it, relishing the feel of taking Yuuri all in.

 

It was wonderful for him but from the quaking thighs trying hard not to kick out, it was doing numbers to Yuuri. He could feel him throb in his mouth, so desperate for more. Viktor could only hear staggered breathing and small murmurs from above him, only letting them encourage him more.

 

Yuuri gasped for air, trying to stay intact and not thrust his hips into Viktor’s mouth. Not that Viktor couldn’t handle it (the man had no gag reflex, what a blessing), but how embarrassing. “Viktor...Vikt-tor please, let me come please.” Small hands went to hold back the silver bangs in his lover’s face, watching him take him all in, soothing silky locks to keep himself somewhat in check.

 

A pleasant hum sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine and Viktor knew he was close from the way strong thighs clamped around his head, preventing him from even thinking about teasing him. He could, however, move his mouth slower than he was and tease him that way. Viktor flattened his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks and bounced his head up and down his length.

 

“Please, please,...Viktor...” He couldn’t take much more. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hair tighter. “I’m gonna come...c’mon suck my cock harder, c’mon...c’mon!” Yuuri couldn’t breathe, he felt so dizzy, felt like he was gonna collapse so soon into the night. How long had it been? Too long, he felt like he was gonna burst.

 

On a choked, broken cry, Yuuri’s hips stuttered and with it came his release. Viktor eagerly milked it right out of him too, humming and bobbing his head to his own dance till his jaw ached. He had watched the other unravel while undoing him from below, but it was just as nice to see that debauched face up close. Glasses were hanging off, eyes were hazy and half lidded from post-orgasmic fog, his cheeks rosy as if they were in the baths. Delicious.

 

“Mmmmm you taste so good, Yuuri...” Viktor pecked his lips, not expecting too much of a response as Yuuri always needed time to wind down a bit if they were without sex for a while. Lil audible smooches to every bit of his face helped wake him up and a lazy grin was kissed as well. Viktor could radiate warmth at the rate his heart felt like, seeing the face below him. He just had to trace the seam of that happy grin and take more of a taste of his lover. It wasn’t too hard to bribe his way in nor was it hard to take control. Yuuri’s warmth slid over him and in him as they made out, arms wrapping around each other. No rush still. Just more sensual movements.

 

Viktor wanted to make this last.

 

With a wet plop and a lot of unwillingness to let go, Viktor eased up and hovered to reach over to their pillows. One always had a stash of lube close by. Cause if there was anything that Viktor and Yuuri learned is that the element of surprise was always the name of the game.

 

The look on Yuuri’s face as he prepped his fingers with the lube was making his heart mad. Yuuri had ordinary looks but was far from ordinary looking. Far from it. He had his own warmth, his own aura about him that nobody else had, even if you could line up a bunch of other similar looking Japanese males. He’d find his Yuuri in a heartbeat. Nobody else could do things to him like this man. Nor any other face.

 

A finger with warmed up lube circled at the puckered rim. “You ready, _moy sladkiy_?”

 

An insistent nod was the only answer he got, Yuuri not trusting himself to properly translate what he wanted or say anything without chopping it up into gasping bits. Viktor let his finger trace over contracting skin for a minute longer before slipping it in carefully. The lube eased things but he wanted to take it slowly as they had been so busy to do anything but have intercourse these days. Already he could tell he would be tight. The bulge in his pants leapt at the thought. And also reminded him that maybe he should get rid of his own wrapping too.

 

“Aah...Viktor...You..H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Viktor’s one track mind seemed to shift towards ridding himself of his clothes and had removed his finger to do so. Sheepishly Viktor kicked off his pants and returned with puppy eyes, ready to kiss his way to an apology.

 

“Hmmmmm you’re forgiven. K-Kinda reminded me what I wanted to do for you anyway...”

 

“Oh?” Viktor thumbed his lips and sat up over the other’s midsection. “Tell me, what else did you plan on doing for me tonight?”

 

Yuuri eased up as well. “Lay back and I’ll show you.”

 

Doing as he was told, the birthday boy crawled to the headboard and rested against the pillows, eagerly awaiting his next surprise. Yuuri moved over and got on all fours, adjusting his frames a bit before turning around, ass positioned in full view. Grabbing for the lube, Yuuri wasted no time coating his fingers with the gel and fiddling with it to warm it up.

 

At this rate, Viktor was already at full mast, dangerous to just jerking himself off in his briefs to get rid of the ache. But he knew that he was going to get a good show. Especially with the way Yuuri sensually trailed the tips of his fingers along his taint. Picking back to where the other had left off, Yuuri slid his finger into himself, easing it in slowly before pulling it back out and in. It wasn’t enough to do much but when he peeked over his shoulder, even with his glasses falling off, he could see just how arousing it was to Viktor, just how much he was affecting him. Yuuri got off on that kind of power and used it to slide in a second digit.

 

“Watch me...” Yuuri tried to adjust his frames with the tilt of his head, the eyewear dangerously on the brink of falling off the bridge of his nose. “Mmmm a-aaah watch me, _Vitya_....” Not like he was afraid of Viktor watching anybody else, not when he was entertaining him like this. Yuuri shuddered and hung his head as he scissored his fingers apart, moving them faster.

 

The Russian palmed his hard on, anything to try to calm down before getting back into the sexual fray. Just a lil more...

 

“Hey...Yuuri...did you prep yourself before...?”

 

“W-Why...” Gasp. A third finger joined in and at that point Yuuri was at half mast once again. “Do you ask?”

 

He didn’t give an answer. He was the birthday boy, he could be selfish and do as he desired, right? He just wanted a lil taste. And it was only a grab away. Surely that was enough of a reason to tug Yuuri back further, closer to him, enough that he could smell him. It was like Yuuri had already figured out what he wanted to do so instead of fighting it, he merely raised his ass up higher in obedience, waiting with trembling lips for--

 

“Ah...fuck. Viktor...” Yuuri had to do all he can to not fuck his ass on Viktor’s tongue. It was getting him so hard and ready, more than the fingers that were still spreading himself apart. Viktor’s sloppy, audible kisses and the tip of his tongue just joined in with them as he tasted the lube and unique taste of his Yuuri. With the way he was going at it, it was almost as if he had gone mad with lust. Soon he shoved the other’s hand away to have more, sticking his tongue inside and tasting him, moaning at the musk of his scent hitting his nose. Yuuri could only tremble and cry as Viktor moaned against him and took all over him in his mouth for the second time that night.

 

“Oh my gosh! Viktor! V-Viktor stop! I-I’ll come. Hah! Please!” He squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his lover’s grip but only succeeded in falling to the mattress, ass up in the air.

 

Viktor showed a lil bit of restraint and gave mercy on his ass, pulling away with a wipe to his slick chin. “I’m gonna come too...I’m not gonna last long inside you, Yuuri. Fuck.” He flipped him over, never wanting a situation where he couldn’t watch his fiancé’s face as he made love to him. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but knew the other had a stern rule about kissing after eating ass, no matter how bad they both wanted it. But they had no time to pause and rinse his mouth out. If they didn’t take care of their maddening desire now, they could be too late. So he opted to just rid himself of his tight underwear finally.

 

With one final test with his fingers and a quick slab of lube to his own engorged prick, Viktor eased Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders. Thank heaven above that they were both athletes and could do the things they could do or things would be far less interesting. Almost folding him in two, Viktor reached to cup the soft face of ecstasy below him, cherishing him as much as he could softly before taking him.

 

“Take me now...Viktor. Take me now, please.”

 

He didn’t have to ask twice. With restraint to not just shove his whole self in with one thrust, Viktor pressed forward, letting his weeping head breach the perimeter of the worked hole and sliding it in further once it popped in.

 

Both of them gasped at the tight heat, the tight feel of them together. After so long, it was almost as if it was brand new. As if their bodies had reset themselves. All the more to enjoy they supposed. It was agonizing, sliding in so slowly. The tight heat of Yuuri’s ass nearly made Viktor double over in pleasure right then and there but he bit his lip and held out. Yuuri wasn’t doing much better either, panting heavily, twitching his feet against the shoulder blades on the other’s back. It was too hot. Too tight. Almost too much.

 

Despite how hard it was though, both of them kept their eyes open to stare deep into one another. If there was one thing that never changed, it was always them watching each other. As if the color of their eyes could tell them something more in these few moments. As if they blinked, they’d disappear. Maybe it was Yuuri’s constant reminder to always watch him perform on the ice. This wasn’t the ice. Far too warm for that. But this was most definitely a performance that Viktor could keep watching forever and ever.

 

Finally, Viktor felt himself ease in all the way, body shuddering and breath escaping him after not realizing he had been holding it in this entire time. Yuuri reached out to mirror the palms against his face, caressing the hair out of his lover’s eyes, to see both of them more clearly, to touch him more than they already were. They couldn’t speak. Speaking would require air and that seemed to be hard to find.

 

A quick nod was all Yuuri needed to signal for the other to gradually pull out and sheathe himself right back in. “O-Oh god...” Viktor about fell over with how his legs were shaking already. “Y-You’re so tight...Yuuri, I’m not gonna last long at all.” All they could do was chuckle and try to continue forward without climaxing so early. The intense heat and pressure didn’t let up but through strong will Viktor kept going, finding it easier to push through one shallow thrust at a time.

 

Before long, they both made a great pace for themselves. Viktor’s cock rocking in and out every half second, Yuuri using his legs as leverage to rock himself to meet his thrusts halfway. Like how they always did things. Gasps couldn’t be hidden at this point, noises from both sides accenting their dance. Yuuri was beyond caring that his glasses were slipping off again, the blue frames bouncing along with the ride. Viktor honestly found himself staring at their movement over his eyes, the sight that much more intoxicating to him now. He’d have to remember to make Yuuri wear his glasses during sex more often.

 

An angle hit a spot just right and Yuuri cried out, digging his hands into silver locks with desperation. Making sure he slammed right back at that site, Viktor picked up the speed, gripping Yuuri’s thighs more as if they were a lifeline.

 

Only moments passed before Viktor nearly fell over, bending Yuuri over more in his fumble, and tried to keep his thrusts in check. But he could only do so much when he was desperate and groaning out for more, Yuuri’s name on the tip of his tongue, on each exhale. Much the same for Yuuri as every other word was “ _Viktor...Viktor..._ ” or “ _More..More!_ ” It was merely just a wait till one of them popped.

 

Per usual, it was Viktor, who was right about not lasting long. With quick thrusts that fell out of rhythm, he slammed in once more with a heavy, wet gasp as he released himself inside the other. He wasn’t finished yet though, as he rode the wave in order to make Yuuri come. Not much longer and a few accurate thrusts to his prostate, Yuuri was bending back and crying out with a whine, opting to tug at the bed sheets than his lover’s (thinning) hair.

 

Post orgasmic bliss hit them hard, Viktor only able to settle the other’s legs down so he could flop on top of his chest. He tried to stop his fall but was too out of it to catch himself or at least warn the other as he landed on him with heavy weight. Yuuri was too much in a fog too to realize it, merely giving an umf to the new weight. Subconsciously though, his fingers went to card through his lover’s hair, letting them pet through the soft locks as he gazed at the ceiling with deep eyes.

 

“Oh Yuuri...that was...” Viktor took a breath and eased himself up, giving his lover time to breathe without the extra baggage on his chest. “That was...”

 

“I know...”

 

Viktor could only give a sleepy, lopsided grin. “Yeah...” He flopped back down, to Yuuri’s side, and turned to nuzzle his face in the other’s neck. A sleepy arm wrapped around him and both grew content at the domestic warmth that added to the warmth still radiating within them. Viktor knew he would pass out any second now but he fought to stay awake to give his lover a gentle kiss and pet his hair before falling back and resting his eyes.

 

“Yuuri...”

 

He turned over. “Hmm...?”

 

“Best,” a chuckle lit up the night, “Birthday gift ever.”

 

“Hmmmm I’m glad....”

 

It grew silent before...

 

“So do I get an encore tomorrow or...?”

 

Viktor had to resign to a maybe before falling dead asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was sunrise when Yuuri opened the sliding door again to head to the bathroom.

 

“Ah, Yuuri~ Good morning~”

 

“Mornin’ mom....”

 

Hiroko hummed to herself as her disoriented son tried to figure out just which way he was supposed to go to get to his destination. She picked up a basket of laundry.

 

“I did the laundry yesterday but, if you and Vicchan could get your dirty sheets before noon, that would be helpful! I can wash your stockings for you too if you want! Tell Vicchan to come down for breakfast when he’s ready~”

 

“Hai....”

 

Yuuri made it to the bathroom to take a piss. The morning soon came to him though once he realized that by stockings, his mom meant the one's still on his legs.

 

“SHE HEARD US OH GOD!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri's outfit design
> 
> Top  
> http://www.trovea.com/images/thumbnails/52/360/trovea-fashion-purple-sexy-nightwear-halter-lace-strap-babydoll-lingerie-19761-M-0.jpg
> 
> Garterbelt/panties/tights  
> https://images.bloomingdales.com/is/image/BLM/products/7/optimized/8495557_fpx.tif?wid=1200&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=sharp2&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg
> 
> Choker  
> https://cdn-img-1.wanelo.com/p/db8/153/982/c5abdc4d345b664bb76b149/x354-q80.jpg
> 
> Looked up Russian endearing nicknames so if it's wrong, it's wrong *shrug*
> 
> zolotse = "My gold"  
> moy sladkiy = "My sweet"


End file.
